star_plusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasural Genda Phool
Sasuraal Genda Phool is an Indian television drama series that premiered on March 1, 2010 on Star Plus and aired every Mon-Fri 7:30 pm. The story is set in the alleys of Old Delhi. The aesthetic portrayal of Old Delhi is the unique selling proposition of the show. It is a remake of a popular Bengali show Ogo Bodhu Shundori which airs on STAR Jalsha. The show currently re-airs on TV Asia. The title of the drama is inspired by the song "Genda Phool" from the film Delhi 6, which is also the show's theme song. The show did extremely well and managed to get up to 550+ episodes with an avg. of 2.0-4.0 trps. It faced stiff competition from shows like Choti Bahu and Sasural Simar Ka which aired at the same time. The last episode was aired on 21 April 2012 with a maha episode of 1 hour and was replaced by a new series Ek Doosre Se Karte Hain Pyaar Hum from 23 April 2012 onwards. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sasural_Genda_Phool# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Awards *4 Remake of Sasural Genda Phool *5 References *6 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sasural_Genda_Phool&action=edit&section=1 edit The show begins with the story of a rich and spoilt girl, Suhana Bajpayee(Ragini Khanna), who lost her mother when she was still a child. She lives with her dad and her teenage sister, Sanjana. While the latter is very mature, Suhana behaves like a child and is spoilt by everyone. Suhana has a boyfriend, Sid(Mohit Malhotra), who is a model and whom she loves very dearly. On the other hand, Ishaan Kashyap(Jay Soni) is a young software engineer, who lives with his extended family in Delhi-6. He is a serious young man, very simple and kind, and has no girlfriend. He always gets rejected by the girls whom he goes to see for marriage. Fate intercedes and Suhana and Ishaan meet each other. However, every time they meet, they have arguments and clashes, which always end on a bad note. Suhana is very dejected with her boyfriend, who does not want to marry her and who tells her that she is not "marriage material". To prove him wrong, Suhana tells her dad that she will accept to marry any boy that he chooses. Suhana's dad sees Ishaan in a chance encounter and is immediately impressed by him. He goes to see Ishaan and his family, and on seeing the cosy and warm atmosphere reigning there, he decides to get his daughter married to Ishaan. Without seeing Ishaan's photo, Suhana agrees to marry him. On the day of the wedding, Suhana gets the shock of her life when she sees that the guy whom her dad has chosen is none other than Ishaan. She falls unconscious on the wedding altar. However, they get married, but Suhana does not accept Ishaan as her husband, although he is "officially" her husband. Ishaan supports Suhana's decision, as he loves her. What follows is how Suhana gets adjusted with a large bustling family, a type of family whom she has never known before and how each member's life is influenced by her.After some days of her marriage Sid realises his love for Suhana and tries to get back Suhana but Suhana refuses. We also get to know more about each character's past. While Badi Maa's husband has deserted her, Radha's husband sold her to another man on her wedding night, and was raped. She conceives the son of her rapist. She names him Deepak and caters to all his needs. However, she is not affectionate towards him and she can't stand him for even one minute, as she immediately remembers what happened with her. Suhana starts caring for Ishaan seeing his loving and caring nature. Suhana also starts falling love with Ishaan. Ishaan's friend Sona helped Suhana to realised her love for Ishaan. Suhana becomes so jealous and is ready to leave the house, Ishaan does not stop her as he think she will be happy once she leaves him. Everyone knows that Suhana loves Ishaan but she is unaware of it. Eventually, KK say to Suhana that if she has never accepted her marriage with Ishaan then she needs to divorce him, Suhana goes on flashback of all the moment spent with Ishaan. Finally, she declares in front of all family members that she loves Ishaan and does not want to leave the house. Ishaan is delighted for the love Suhana has for him. They go on honeymoon to Goa and had great romance moment together. While at the same time Deepak got to know his dad, called Radha to kill him. But she refused to commit such an act, later the family decides on bringing him home. They start living together happily. Suhana makes Disha understand about motherhood. Disha's mother is shocked to see Disha accepting khushi. Disha clears her decision to her mother about Khushi. Ishan gets upset from Suhana. Suhana tells family about her clash with Ishan. All the ladies tell Suhana how they soothe the situation. Suhana's same question to Shailaja makes the situation awkward. Inder finds about the strained relation between Panna and Raunak. Suhana and Ilesh make Deepak practice for the boxing match. Inder shares his job problem with Panna and make her understand Raunak's situation. Ishaan tells his boss about completing the presentation for the contract. Suhana spills milk on Ishaan's presentation. Ilesh and Disha talk about Khushi's photo shoot. Mithi feels ignored due to Khushi. Anand selects Ishwar for his company. Suhana with Meena, Rajini and Disha goes for a room change on photographer's demand. The photographer leaves finding Khushi asleep. Rajini excites everyone to click pictures seeing them sad. Ishaan shouts at Suhana as she spills milk on Ishan's presentation. Ishaan is tensed about his presentation. Suhana gets a sour throat shouting on Ishaan. Radha with Disha and Rajini make Suhana realize her mistake. Ishwar calls Shailaja and gives her good news about his job. Meeti complains about Rajini to Khushi. Meeti complains about being ignored while Disha consoles her. Suhana performs for Ishaan to fix his mood. Panna gets conscious for Raunak as he doesn't receive her calls. Panna brings cake for Raunak. Suhana and Ishaan resolve their fight. Ilesh, Inder, Disha and Ishaan have a good time with Khushi. Inder tells everyone that he has invited his boss for dinner. Alok gets upset as Inder does not share his job related problems with Alok. Panna shares her feelings for Raunak with Shailaja. Suhana misunderstands Inder's boss with Khushi's parents and misguides them. Suhana tells the family about meeting Khushi's parents. Panna bumps into Ishwar but fails to talk to him.The Kashyap family is worried about Inder's job while Suhana goes missing. Inder's Boss complains about Suhana misguiding him. Rajini decides to prepare few dishes for Inder's boss to convince him for the mess created at home.Panna visits Inder's office and informs him that their father Ishwar is in the city. Panna tells Shailaja that she saw Ishwar last evening. Shailaja tells that she knows about it and he has met Ambarnath as well. Ishwar fails to recognize his children while Inder and Panna insults him. Panna and Inder question Ishwar for being inhuman and leaving them alone. Ishwar fails to convince Inder and Panna. Panna and Inder get shocked listening about Shailaja meeting Ishwar. Ishan shares with Suhana about Shailaja being sad and the house mates hiding things from him. Inder questions Shailaja about meeting Ishwar in front of the entire family. Inder tells everyone that Shailaja went to meet Ishwar. Gayatri defends Shailaja and tells everyone that she forced Shailaji to meet Ishwar. Inder refuses to accept Ishwar as his father. Shailaja promises never to meet Ishwar again. Panna tells Raunak about Ishwar's return. Shailaja asks Dadaji to forgive Gayatri. Inder tells Alok that he has always considered him as his father. Alok tells everyone that Ishwar is not a family member and nobody will talk about him. Shailaja talks to Suhana about Ishwar. Suhana salutes Shailaja for the sacrifice. Inder tells Rajini about his childhood dream to be with Ishwar. Suhana feeds deepak lots of fruits to make him strong for the boxing match. Inder breaks down into tears in front Shailaja and regrets to hurt her. Deepak gets beaten up in the first round of boxing. Rano consoles Shailaja and talks to her about their kid's childhood. Inder finds out about Ilesh's job and his Black money. Inder confronts Ilesh and questions his ethics. He threatens to leave the house as he thinks everyone is labeling him a thief. They decide to go deep into the matter and find out the truth for Ilesh's sake. Ilesh shows his company's diary where he has listed all the records. Shailaja calls Inder and shows him the diary and sorts out the issue. Inder, Ishaan and Ilesh leave for Shopping and takes Khushi along without anyone's knowledge. Khushi gets exchanged with some other baby in the mall and creates tension within the family. They find her again in the mall and takes her back home safe. Police come home searching for Ilesh and accuses him of having black money. Ilesh gets arrested.Police drags Ilesh to police station. Shailaja tells Suhana not to inform Kishore about the arrest. Police interrogates Illesh about the money. Police tells Illesh to call Singhal and confirm about the delivery of money where as Singhal refuses to recognize Ilesh. Lawyer tells Alok and Ilesh that they can apply for bail tomorrow. Rajini gets upset as everybody blames Inder for Ilesh's arrest.Alok tells Inder and Ishaan that he failed to bail Ilesh out. Alok blames everyone's ignorance for Ilesh's arrest. Disha tells Inder that she believes that he has not filed a complaint against Ilesh. Everybody's glad as Ilesh comes back home. Ilesh shouts at Inder and the fight gets worse. Ilesh tells everyone that he is leaving the house.Ilesh asks Disha to make her choice between the family and him. Ilesh tells everyone that Kashyap family has never considered him one among them. Ilesh takes Alok to his office where the company employees deny recognizing Ilesh. Alok checks Ilesh's company records but fails to find his name in the records or salary records. Ambarnath gets angry on Ilesh and tells him to leave the house as he doesn't consider himself to be a part of the family. Khushi's biological parents comes to the Kashyap house to take their daughter back. Khushi's parents tell them that they had abandoned Khushi because they already had three daughters and were wishing for a son. Suhana fails to hide Khushi.Everyone bids farewell to Khushi as Khushi's biological parents take her away. Ilesh apologizes to every one for hurting them. Ishaan tries to console Suhana and tells her to be brave. Suhana tells Ishaan that she bought Khushi home because she wanted to live her mother's life.Sanjana tells Deepak to choose between her and Tina. Everyone gets ready to welcome Kaushalya, their elder grandmother. Lawyer informs Ilesh and Alok that if three or four clients who have received money from Ilesh are ready to give there statement against his company then Ilesh can be saved. Suhana teases Deepak and Sanjana. Kashyap family celebrates their reunion. Ishaan tells Kashyap family about been promoted as the branch manager of the company. Everyone gets shocked as Ishaan tells them about his promotional transfer to Mumbai. Whole family tries to change Ishaan's mind from going to Mumbai. Suhana tells Ishaan about Deepak and Sanju seeing each other. Anand talks to Sanjana about her marriage. Shailaja convinces Alok and Rano to let Ishaan accept his transfer in Mumbai. Rajini plays with Suhana as she enquires about Kaushalya. Deepak tells Sanjana to stop Suhana from spreading rumors about them. Ishaan explains the scene to Suhana after they shift to mumbai.Suhana is exited to meet Kaushalya. Kashyap family welcomes their relatives. Kaushalya orders Suhana to come to her room and press her legs. Kaushalya scolds Suhana for raising her voice. Kaushalya tells Suhana that it's Suhana's responsibility to take care of Kaushalya till she is in the house. Suhana gets tensed as Kaushalya orders Suhana to bring her bed tea at five in the Kaushalya complains about Suhana being very irresponsible. Ambarnath mistakenly takes Kaushalya as Gayatri and jabbers about her. Kashyap family gets shocked as Saroj's family talks about giving dowry. Shailaja feels proud as she overhears Suhana sharing her mother's words with Saroj. Anand is tensed as Sanjana informs him about Suhana and Ishaan going to Mumbai.Shailaja wakes Suhana and tells her to give Kaushalya her morning tea. Suhana is tensed as she has to leave her family and shift to Mumbai with Ishaan. Shailaja tells Anand not to worry about Suhana as she is capable enough to take care of herself and Ishaan. The groom's family comes to meet Saroj. Kaushalya shows her disagreement as the groom demands to speak to Saroj personally.Kashyap family gets shocked as the groom's family demand for dowry of five lakh rupees. Kaushalya tells Saroj's father to sell their land to cover the dowry money. Suhana gets depressed as Ishaan talks about their Mumbai trip. Ishaan tries to make Suhana understand about the importance of the promotion for him. The family discusses about the dowry but decides not to go against Kaushalya. Kashyap family gets shocked as the groom's family demands for a vehicle as dowry. Kaushalya shouts at Suhana as she raises her voice against the groom's family. The whole family discusses about protesting against the custom of dowry. Alok calls his friend and manages to arrange a stay for Ishaan and Suhana in Mumbai.Suhana is tensed for Saroj future. Alok tries to spend more time with Ishaan before he leaves for Mumbai. Kashyap family welcomes the groom's family to the wedding hall. Suhana informs Saroj about the groom's family demanding for dowry. Suhana tells Saroj to cancel the marriage as she won't be happy in such a greedy family. Suhana makes the groom realize his mistake. The groom's family decides to perform the marriage without accepting dowry from Saroj's family. Suhana is upset as she has to leave for Mumbai the next day. Suhana tells Ishaan to drop his Mumbai trip as she doesn't want to leave Kashyap family. Suhana recalls all the happy moments she had spend in Ishaan's house. Radha makes special sweet dish for Ishaan. The family members decide to stay awake and celebrate the whole night as Ishaan and Suhana are leaving the next day. Anand is upset as Suhana and Ishaan didn't visit him. Anand and Sanjana come to Kashyap house to meet Suhana and IshaanIshaan and Suhana bid farewell to their family members. Rano tries to console Shailaja as she gets upset recalling the time she had spent with Suhana. Suhana tells Ishaan about shifting to some other place as she felt her relative's house in Mumbai is too cozy. Inder and Ilesh try to cheer Ishika and Disha. Ishaan and Suhana shifts to Mumbai at Narayan uncle's house. The family members continue to miss them. Sanjana consoles Deepak, as he is also missing Suhana. Both, Ishaan and Suhana find it difficult to adjust with new family. Rano asks Alok to go to Mumbai and meet Ishaan. Alok tells Rano that he is missing Suhana more than Ishaan. Suhana shouts at Ishaan and asks him to buy a flat. Deepak proposes Sanjana and asks her out for a date.Family members get tensed as Suhana doesn't answer their calls. Sanjana saves Deepak from confronting Alok. Sanjana, Deepak and Anand end up in the same restaurant. Ishaan gets tensed as Suhana doesn't answer his calls. Suhana calls up Ishaan and tells her that she is resting in a hotel. Deepak feels shy to express his love for Sanjana.Suhana tells Sneha that her in laws are very caring towards her. Sanjana and Deepak have a very romantic conversation. Deepak lies to Radha about his conversation with Sanjana. Suhana gets irritated because of Sneha's nonstop conversation and leaves her room. Ishaan and Suhana go out for a night out as both were finding it difficult sleep in Narayan's house.Sneha teases Ishaan and Suhana for going on a night out to have some romantic time. Deepak scolds Sanjana for irritating him as he was trying to study. Suhana gets tensed as some guests arrive in Narayan's house. Rano tells Alok that the family members have never taken her decisions seriously. Rano demands the right to take decisions for Ishaan. Shailaja seeks apology from Rano for taking her rights away. Suhana gets upset on Ishaan as he tells her that their flat is not ready yet. Disha tells Ilesh that she was never interested in money and just wanted Ilesh to be independent. Suhana and Ishaan try to have a romantic time in the kitchen but gets disrupted by a mouse.Rano apologizes to Alok for hurting Shailaja. Ambarnath tells Rano to seek apology from Shailaja. Rano cries her heart out in front of Shailaja and tells her that she doesn't want to take any responsibilities but follow her path. Suhana starts crying with happiness as Ishaan tells her about shifting to their new flat. Ishaan welcomes Suhana to their new house.Ishaan and Suhana have a good time in their new flat. The family feels glad as Ilesh tells them that the verdict of the case was in his favor. Suhana and Ishaan enjoy their candle light dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Bijlani irritate Suhana. Shailaja tells Ishaan to get the things Suhana need for the ""karva chauth"" ritual. Ishaan gets impressed as Suhana gets up early to keep a fast for Ishaan.Rano tells Ishaan to buy Suhana a new saree for "karva chauth". Ishaan brings cow dung for Suhana and tells her to make an image of "goddess Gauri". Dadi with Rano, Rajini, and Disha calls up Suhana to explain the rituals she has to perform for "karva chauth". The ladies of the family get restless as they wait for the moon.Kashyap family performs ""karva chauth"" rituals. Suhana gets emotional as she comes to know that Ishaan has kept fast for her. Radha and Shailaja share their sorrows with each other. Shailaja gets irritated as Ishwar calls her and asks about her ""karva chauth"" fast. Shailaja yells on Ishwar and tells him not to call her again. Ishwar gets upset as Alok refuses to consider him as a family member. Ishaan tells Suhana to prepare food for him as he gets bored eating outside food. Inder talks to Shailaja about inviting his boss for dinner. Suhana gets emotional as Ishaan praises her salty food.Suhana determines to prepare food for Ishaan. Ishaan calls up Rajini and asks her for some recipes. Ishwar tells his boss that he is missing his family. Suhana gets upset as she fails to prepare edible food. Kashyap family welcomes Inder's boss and his wife into their house. Unknowingly Anand brings Ishwar to his own house for dinner.Anand introduces everyone to Ishwar. Ishwar takes blessings from elders. Family members treat him as an unknown guest. Ishan prepares some ready to eat dishes and both of them have their dinner. Shailaja gets embarrassed by Ishwar's presence. Ambarnath tells Ishwar to call him by his name when he addresses him as Babuji.Ishaan talks to Suhana about appointing a maid to help her in cooking. Inder gets irritated as Ishwar insists on talking to Suhana. Ishwar's presence in Kashyap house makes the family members uncomfortable. Kashyap family gets shocked as Ishwar tells everyone that he is going to stay with Kashyap family from now on. Inder forcefully tries to throw Ishwar out of the house but Rajini stops him.Alok stops Anand as he was about to call the police. Suhana feels glad as Ishaan tells her that he will leave Mumbai as soon as he is done with his work. Panna gets shocked as Rajini informs her about Ishwar's return. Panna yells at Raunak as he tries to convince Panna to accept her father. Whole family is tensed for Shailaja as Ishwar is staying in Kashyap house. Ishwar's presence worries Shailaja. Shailaja yells at Ishwar for leaving her alone these many years. Suhana and Ishaan discuss the questions they need to ask the maid. Family members feel happy as Ishwar left the home. Unfortunately, Ishwar comes back home with some vegetables and fruits. Ishwar requests the daughters-in-law to prepare food for him . Suhana and Ishaan appoint a maid. Ishwar recollects the memories with Alok. Ishwar turns the entire topic and finally feels sorry for what he did and tells Alok that he has the equal rights on family as Alok. Ishwar denies going out of home until he gets back his position in home. Inder shouts on Meeti when she asks about Ishwar's relationship with the family. Suhana misses her family and Ishaan promises to take her back to Delhi.Family members get shocked as Suhana calls home and informs them about they coming back to Delhi. Ishaan and Suhana thinks there might be genuine reason for the family members to stop them from coming to Delhi. Ishwar brings Diwali clothes for the family but family members denies accepting the gifts. Gayatri tells Ishwar that the family does not need him and requests him to go out of home. Shailaja overhears Gayatri and Ishwar's conversation. Bijlani makes fun of Suhana's cooking. Suhana gets upset as Bijlani makes fun of her cooking skills. Suhana misses her family members at Diwali's occasion. The family members get irritated as Ishwar talks about their childhood days. Suhana and Ishaan celebrate Diwali with their neighbours. Shailaja insists Ambarnath to celebrate Diwali with the family members. Kashyap family's Diwali celebration gets irrupted as Ishwar brings crackers for them.The family members refuse to celebrate Diwali with Ishwar. Rano gets emotional as Ishwar tries to convince her to forgive him. Radha makes Inder feel guilty by pointing out all his mistakes. Suhana gets upset as the maid informs that she will not be coming for work. Panna insults Ishwar and tells him to leave the house. Ishaan and Suhana are shocked to see Sonali in a restaurant.Sonali's behaviour shocks Ishaan and Suhana. Sonali introduces her husband Abhishek to Ishaan and Suhana. The whole family tries to calm Panna down. Panna tells Shailaja to kill Ishwar if he tries to harm Shailaja. Suhana and Ishaan feel strange seeing Sonali's changed behaviour in front of Abhishek. The family members leave the dining table as Ishwar tries to have dinner with them. Watch more to know how this large family overcomes life's difficulties and their own grudges against each other, along with a dose of comedy! Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sasural_Genda_Phool&action=edit&section=2 edit *Ragini Khanna as Suhana Kashyap (Ishaan's wife), Female Lead Protagonist *Jay Soni as Ishaan Kashyap (Suhana's husband), Male Lead Protagonist *Mohit Malhotra as Sid (Suhana's ex-love interest) *Supriya Pilgaonkar as Shailaja Kashyap (Baadi Maa)(Ishaan's Aunt) *Mahesh Thakur as Kamal Kishore Bajpayee (Suhana's Father) *Anita Kanwal as Gayatri Kashyap (Ishaan's grandmother) *Bhairavi Raichura as Rajni Kashyap (Ishaan's sister-in-law) *Pooja Kanwal Mahtani as Disha Kashyap (Ishaan's sister-in-law) *Sudhir Pandey as Ambarnath Kashyap (Dadaji)(Ishaan's grandfather) *Shruti Ulfat as Ranno Kashyap(Ishaan's mother) *Sadiya Siddiqui as Radha bua (Ishaan's paternal aunt) *Akshay Sethi as Deepak (Radha's son) *Jayati Bhatia as Neighbour *Tapeshwari Sharma as sanjana(suhana's sister)Deepak's love interest *Jiten Lalwani as Inder kashyap *Shyam as illyesh bhardwaj *Suraj Thaper as alok kashyap *Anshikha Aurora as Suli (Sulakshana), Suhana's best friend Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sasural_Genda_Phool&action=edit&section=3 edit Remake of Sasural Genda Phoolhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sasural_Genda_Phool&action=edit&section=4 edit Sasural genda phool was a remake of a popular Bengali serial "Ogo badhu sundari" that aired in Star Jalsha. Also it was dubbed in telugu as Attarillu which is airing on MAA TV.